A New Member
by Spi11edInk
Summary: The Hands have decided on keeping a dog that has wandered onto their porch one day. But it has decided to follow around the most peculiar person... one that may not take kindly to its presence as the other Smashers do. But can the dog find something to make the person he has chosen to be his master love him back?


He tried to ignore the incessant barking of the small creature as it bolted around the room and nearly crashed into him as he was about to get up from the couch and return to his room for some peace and quiet. It skidded to a halt right in front of his boot and looked up at him, tongue lolling from its mouth and drool dripping to the floor. _Great._ He thought to himself as he stepped over it and headed to the staircase in the grand mansion. The thing decided to run up the stairs right under his foot and he fell backwards. He hit the ground with a _thud_ and he grumbled curses to himself as he brushed himself off and continued to walk up the stairs.

You see both of the hands -Crazy Hand more than Master Hand- decided it was a good idea to keep a wandering dog that was on the porch as a pet. And now the mansion was even more chaotic than it was before the creature came in. Ganondorf clenched his fist and snorted as he closed the door to his room. He walked over to a chair and sat down, pulling a book out of the case beside the chair. Right as he was about to open the cover, there was a scratching at the door.

"Gods! What is it _this_ time?!" He nearly shouted, exasperated, as he flung open the door to see who wanted what. Golden eyes searched the hallway to find nothing until he looked down to see the dog, looking stupidly up at him and wagging his tail. Ganondorf was about to slam the door and go back into his room when the dog decided to have the brilliant idea of _bolting inside of his room._ He had to pause for a few seconds so he wouldn't obliterate the furball -mostly because the hands and most of the mansion wouldn't take too kindly to that- before he walked over to the dog, which was now snugly sitting in his reading chair, and pick it up by the scruff of the neck. It was comically small compared to him -only being a puppy- and his hand was nearly as big as it. It squirmed and whined for a few seconds before he growled at it, making it stop abruptly. Ganondorf marched the dog over to the door and put it down outside and actually slamming the door shut, huffing as he went back over to the chair.

 _Scrape!_

 _I am not going to open that door._ He thought to himself as he opened the book and began to read.

 _Scrape! Scrape!_

 _Do NOT open that door._ He continued to read despite the obnoxious sound of claws on the wooden door.

 _Scrape! Scrape! Scrape!_

 _Don't do it!_ He felt a frown that turned into a grimace on his face as the annoying little pest kept clawing at his door. It then decided that it couldn't hear him and began to bark and whine _as well as_ scrape on the door.

 _Scrape! Whine! Bark! Bark!_

"What in the name of Din do you want?!" He slammed the book closed and went to the door, opening it. The dog looked up at him again and stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail. He crouched down to its level with a frown on his face and scrunched his nose. "What is wrong with you?" He grumbled and picked the dog up by the scruff of the neck and walked back down the stairs. The dog -despite being handled roughly- wagged his tail and yipped loudly, making Ganondorf flinch. _Damn thing._ He huffed and saw one of the smaller Smashers wandering around the mansion.

"Oh, hey! You found Brownie!" He dropped it into Ness' arms and snorted.

"I do not care what the filthy animal's name is; just keep it away from me." He growled and turned on his heel, going back to his book.

 **Well this is going to be fun to write! This will probably be short mostly because I have to take a break from other stories to come up with more ideas. Hope this keeps you occupied! I personally think it is** ** _adorable_** **and there will probably be another chapter up on this soon, so good news if you enjoy it; and I hope you do!**


End file.
